Hold Me
by ValeskaRose
Summary: Just a sweet little song fic to the song Hold Me by Savage Garden


Hold Me

Hold Me

_(Song lyrics by Savage Garden)_

Kagome and Inuyasha are arguing. They don't even remember what started the fight.

_Hey, If we can't find a way out of these problems_

_Then maybe we don't need this_

All each really knows is that the other has hurt them.

_Standing face to face_

_Enemies at war we build defenses_

_And secret hiding places_

They are now standing nose to nose, yelling incoherently at each other. 

Kagome screams "I'M GOING HOME!" 

Inuyasha just crosses his arms and looks away. "FEH! GO HOME, SEE IF I CARE!"

Kagome turns and runs towards the well, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Inuyasha just stands and watches her go, a sad look on his face.

I might need you to hold me tonight 

Kagome is sitting in her room, looking out the window, as a stray tear runs down her face.

I might need you to say it's alright 

Inuyasha sits in a tree near the well, trying not to watch it.

I might need you to make the first stand 

Kagome stands next to the door of the well house, her pack slung over a shoulder. She looks at the door for a moment more, wipes a tear from her eye, and goes in.

Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man 

Inuyasha watches from his perch as Kagome climbs out of the well. He feigns sleep as she walks over to the tree and calls out to him.

_Hey, More than angry words I hate this silence_

_It's getting so loud _

They walk back to the village, pointedly ignoring each other.

_Well I want to scream_

_But bitterness has silenced these emotions_

_It's getting hard to breath_

Inuyasha remembers the look on Kikyou's face as she offers to give him the Shikon no Tama. Then he remembers the look on her face as she shot the arrow that had pinned him to the tree for 50 years. He looks away from Kagome to hide the tears glistening in his eyes.

_So tell me isn't happiness_

_Worth more than a golden diamond ring_

Kagome, lost in her own thoughts, pulls out a fragment of the Shikon no Tama. She looks at it for a moment, then clenches it tight in her fist as if she could make it disappear.

_I'm willing to do anything_

_To calm this storm in my heart_

Inuyasha looks over at Kagome, a confused and hurting look on his face.

_I've never been the praying kind_

_But lately I've been down upon my knees_

He sighs, and turns his gaze to his feet. 

_Not looking for a miracle_

_Just a reason to believe_

Inuyasha feels a light touch on his shoulder. He looks up into Kagome's eyes, and sees love and kindness reflected in them. She smiles at him, and he shyly smiles back.

I might need you to hold me tonight 

Kagome throws her arms around him in a tight embrace.

I might need you to say it's alright 

He leans into her arms, and whispers, "I'm sorry."

I might need you to make the first stand 

They pull apart, and continue to the village, each with a small smile.

Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man 

As they near the village, Inuyasha takes off, leaving a confused Kagome standing in the path.

_Do you remember not long ago?_

_When we used to live for the nighttime_

Inuyasha is sitting in a nearby tree, watching Kagome walk the final hundred yards alone. As he watches her, he remembers the night she woke him. He feels the fear that coursed through his body when her cries for help woke him from his eternal nightmare.

Cherish each moment 

Kagome can still feel his strong arms around her as Shippo comes running out of Kaede's hut to greet her. 

_Now we don't live we exist_

_We just run through our lives_

_So alone_

Inuyasha watches as each member of their party comes out and greets Kagome, some with hugs, others with friendly words. A sob catches in his throat, and he runs off into the forest.

That's why you got to hold me 

Kagome turns just in time to see Inuyasha streak off towards the forest.

_Hey, If we can't find a way out of these problems_

_Then maybe we don't need this_

Kagome hands her pack to Sango, and follows after him.

Standing face to face 

Kagome finds him sitting in the sacred tree. "Please come down" she calls to him. He just ignores her.

_Enemies at war we build defenses_

_And secret hiding places_

With her hands on her hips, Kagome calmly states, "Sit". Inuyasha plummets to the ground.

I might need you to hold me tonight 

"Bitch" Inuyasha mumbles around a mouthful of dirt

I might need you to say it's alright 

Kagome walks over to him, pushes him into a sitting position, and throws her arms around him.

I might need you to make the first stand 

Inuyasha just sits there in stunned amazement

Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man 

Slowly, Inuyasha wraps his arms around her, and the tears finally start to fall.

***************************************************

Ok, so wha'd'ya think? Kinda soft and squishy? I love the end… I just find it so happy (HaPpY!?!?! What Do You Mean By Happy!? He's crying!!) Yeah, I know, but it's kind of like he's letting go of his tough guy facade, at least in front of Kagome. So it's a good thing that he's crying. I mean the poor guy has A LOT to be crying about.


End file.
